love story
by Sam def kennedy
Summary: Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibumu, aku tak cukup baik untukmu. Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.


Disclaimer © Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort.

Warning : typo, gaje , AU, OOC, alur tidak jelasHappy reading...

" ya haloo Hinata, ada apa?" terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menelfon seseorang.

" Naruto-kun apa kau sibuk?Aku ingin bertemu, bisakah Naruto-kun menemaniku jalan jalan"suara seseorang yang bernama Hinata menyahut.

" Untuk sekarang ya. Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku jalan. Apakah ini kencan?. Ada perlu apa?."

"Ya, kalau kau bilang seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lewat telephone. Bisakah Naruto-kun?"

" Baiklah. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku sedang bekerja. Mungkin nanti malam"

" Baiklah tidak apa apa. Aku masih bisa menunggu"

" Baiklah, Jam 8 akan aku jemput"

" Tidak perlu Naruto-kun. Tunggu saja aku di kedai ichiraku"

"Baiklah" jawabnya pasrah

Dia Hinata, lebih tepatnya Hyuga Hinata. Gadis yang sudah satu setengah tahun ini menjadi kakasihku.

Aku berpikir pertemuan kami selayaknya kisah kisah dalam novel romansa, jenis buku yang sangat digemari oleh Hinata. Bertemu di tempat tak terduga, saling dekat, dan ahirnya saling mencintai. Dan yah perjalanan cintaku hampir sama seperti itu.

Bermula ketika hujan lebat kala itu, di tambah mobil yang di kendarainya mogok di jalan. Aku yang baru saja pulang kerja di bengkel. Sebagai seorang mekanik tentu saja aku akan membantunya.

Dia wanita muda, cantik, dan menawan. Aku masih normal bung!, tentu saja aku akan tertarik. Kau juga pasti akan tertarik bila melihat gadis secantik dirinya.

Kesampingkan hal itu, muncul gejolak hasrat untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Ku putuskan mengajaknya bicara disela sela aku memperbaiki mobilnya. Entahlah, dari percakapan yang kami lakukan yang hanya sekedar basa basi saja. Dia merespon baik,bahkan ia biacara panjang lebar tutur katanya dia wanita yang baik, penuh kesopanan, dan tidak sombong. Berbeda dari kebanyakan orang kaya yang pernah kutemui.

Singkat cerita,kami saling bertukar nomor telephone. Kami menjadi sangat dekat sejak saat itu, dan yah aku mengakui perasaanku padanya satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tak disangka ia menerimaku sebagai kekasih. Dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku sejak awal kami bertemu.

Sudah cukup cerita tentang percintaanku. Berjalan kembali ke bengkel tempat aku bekerja, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat aku tinggalkan untuk menerima telphone dari Hinata.

"Siapa yang menelphone?" seseorang bertanya dari samping kananku. Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu berasal. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat terlihat di netraku. Ia adalah Kiba Inuzuka, teman kerja se-bengkelku.

"Hinata, ada apa memangnya?" Atensiku ku kembalikan ke mobil pelanggan yang sedang aku perbaiki.

"tidak ada" Aku tidak membalasnya, lebih baik menyelsaikan pekerjaan ini.

skip

Melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, waktu menunjukan jam delapan jam sembilan malah. Seharusnya aku sudah pulang kerja sejak jam lima sore tadi. Tapi karena bengkel tempat kerjaku sedang ramai aku terpaksa lembur. Dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kedai ichiraku. Butuh dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke kedai dari tempatku bekerja.

...xxXxx...

Sesampainya di kedai ichiraku, ia segera mencari keberadaan Hinata. Ia merasa bersalah karena terlambat dari jam yang telah ditentukan.

Setelah menemukan keberadaan sang kekasih. Ia tidak langsung menghampirinya. Ia memperhatikannya yang sedang membaca buku novel. Ia terkekeh pelan kala ia teringat sang kekasih yang sangat menyukai yang namanya novel, apalagi yang bergenre romance.

Muncul kembali rasa sesal dalam hatinya. Apakah ini yang dilakukannya ketika sedang menunggu kedatangannya?

Ia akui ia sering terlambat, kesibukannya membuat Hinata sering menunggunya.

Memantapkan hati, mulai melangkah menghampirinya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" matanya beralih dari buku memandang Naruto. Menggeleng pelan sabagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Ia duduk di kursi di samping Hinata" Maaf aku terlambat, sudah lama menunggu?" ucpnya memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata kembali menggeleng pelan, " tidak juga, baru sekitar lima menit" jawabnya.

Ia meringis dalam hati. Ia tau Hinata berbohong, hei ia yakin ia tadi memperhatikan Hinata lebih dari lima menit, dan juga ini sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Setidaknya Hinata sudah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam bila ia datang jam delapan.

" Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, tadi di bengkel sedang ramai jadi aku harus lembur" ucap Naruto mengungkapkan alasan mengapa ia terlambat.

" sudahlah Naruto-kun, tidak usah dipikirkan, aku tahu keadaanmu" sifat inilah yang membuat Naruto begitu mencintainya. Ia dapat mengerti dan memaklumi keadaan Naruto dan keluarganya." tetap saja aku merasa bersalah, kau terlalu baik hinata, sesekali berbuatlah sedikit egois".

" tidak apa apa, bukankah banyak orang yang ingin memiliki pasangan yang baik?"balasnya

"itulah yang aku takutkan, aku takut kehilanganmu, karena akan banyak orang yang ingin memiliki kekasih yang sebaik dirimu. Aku tidak ada apa apanya dibanding mereka"

"hihihi sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Oh yah, apa kau sudah makan?. Aku yang traktir".kekeh hinata sambil menawarinya makan.

"Tidak usah, aku belum lapar" balas Naruto. Sebenarnya sih dia lapar tapi mungkin ia tahan. Ia belum makan sejak tadi siang, ia langsung ke kedai ini setelah kerja. Ia bahkan belum pulang ke rumah.

kruyuk kruyuk. Oh shit sepertinya Kami sama tidak mengizinkanmu bebohong Naruto.

Wajah naruto memerah, merona? lihat situasinya bung! ia sedang malu.

"Sudahlah pesan saja. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai ramen?. biar aku pesankan" Hinata masih menawarinya.

"Tdak usa..." tidak membiarkan Naruto menyelsaikan perkataannya Hinata menyela. " Aku memaksa"

Tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, haahh ia mendesah " baiklah jika kau memaksa, kau bisa memesankan aku satu!. Kau taukan ramen biasa yang aku makan?".

Hinat mengangguk, ia memanggil pelayan yang ada di kedai ini.

" Mau pesan apa Naruto Hinata?". karena mereka sudah sering kesini menjadikan pelayan yang benama ayame yang sekaligus anak pemilik kedai ini kenal dengan mereka.

" Ramen miso ekstra daging satu!" Hinata memesan ramen yang biasa Naruto pesan.

"Ramen miso ekstra daging?, minum?" ulangnya untuk memastikan pesanan sang pelanggan, serta menawari minum kepada kedua pasang kekasih ini.

"Jus jeruk dan teh ocha"

"cukup?, pesanan kalian akan segera siap". ungkapnya dengan semangat. Ayame kembali kedapur, menyerahkan daftar pesanan pelanggan kepada sang koki.

"Kenapa hanya pesan satu, kau tidak pesan juga?"ucap Naruto ketika Ayame sudah masuk ke dapur.

"tidak, aku masih saja yang makan!"

" ah ya, jadi ada apa?" tanya Naruto untuk merubah topik. "tidak ada apa apa, hanya ingin bertemu,lagipula beberapa bulan ini kita jarang pergi jalan bersama. Dan juga ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" di ahir kalimat yang ia ucapkan, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga tidak ada waktu untukmu. Kau mau membicarakan tentang hal apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan di tempat lain"

"Baiklah". Naruto hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Hinata. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat raut sendu yang di tampilkan Hinata saat berucap tadi. Ia berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Hinata, entah apa itu. Ia mengedikkan bahunya tak begitu peduli, toh nanti ia juga tahu.

"Pesanan kalian datang" seru Ayame sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka. Meletakan di meja,"silakan dinikmati, jika masih kurang jangan sungkan untuk tambah"

"ya, terimakasih... Ayo dimakan ramennya Naruto-kun!"Perintah Hinata ketika melihat Naruto tak kunjung memakan ramennya.

" kau yakin tidak mau?, apa perlu ku suapi?" memastikan sekali lagi, "tidak usah, Aku sudah besar Naruto-kun, tak perlu kau suapi aku sudah bisa makan sendiri".

"siapa tahu kau ingin, baiklah itadakimasu" terang Naruto dan mulai memakan ramennya.

Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto selama makan, menunggu kekasihnya selesai dengan ramennya. Ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan ibunya tadi siang. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Terlarut dengan lamunannya, ia tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah selesai memakan ramennya. Ya tidak bisa di bilang selesai juga sih. Di mangkuknya masih ada sisa setengah dari jumlah awalnya.

"Hinata!" tidak ada tanggapan dari Hinata, ia memandang kearahnya untuk mendapatinya sedang melamun. "Hinata hei Hinata" mencoba memanggil kambali.

Bola mata sewarna bulan purnama itu mengerjap pelan, mengembalikan pikirannya yang entah pergi kemana. Memandang polos pria di sampingnya itu, bingung harus merespon apa.

"hei kenapa melamun, apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto, melihat Hinata yang tidak biasanya melamun itu.

"ah tidak, apa kau sudah selesai?" jawabnya agak kikuk, melihat mangkuk sepertinya ia telah mendapatkan jawabannya. " ah sepertinya belum, aku akan menunggunya , jadi habiskanlah!"

"jangan, ah maksudku tidak perlu, kurasa aku sudah cukup kenyang" jawabnya, ia merasa tidak enak membuat Hinata kembali menunggunya.

"oh" respon Hinata. Menyeruput teh ocha yang di pesannya hingga habis.

" Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" membuka topik baru, "Aku ingin jalan jalan, bisa menemaniku?"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai ungkapan setuju. Tidak biasanya Hinata mengajaknya jalan, biasanya ia yang akan ,Hinata sedang merindukannya mungkin?." baiklah,ayo". Naruto menyetujuinya begitu saja. "Paman Teuchi uangnya kutaruh dimeja" ucap Hinata sambil meletakan sejumlah uang di atas meja. "Ya. Datanglah lagi besok" respon seorang paruh baya dari dapur.

Menyeruput sedikit jus jeruk pesanannya. Memandang Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Hinata yang juga berdiri dari kursi. Meraih tangan mungil sang kekasih dan menggadengnya keluar dari kedai.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu Hinata!" perintah Naruto ketika mereka sudah memasuki area parkir. Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung "Untuk apa?".

"Biar aku yang menyetir" jelasnya ketika Hinata tampak kebingungan. Mengangguk sekali, Hinata merogoh tas selempangnya dan memberikan kunci ke tangan Naruto ketika sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Naruto tentu saja tidak akan membirkan Hinata yang menyetir.

Membuka pintu sebelah kemudi dan menyingkir membiarkan gadis itu masuk lebih dahulu. " silahkan masuk Hime-sama"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Saa, kita akan kemana ne Hime?" tanya Naruto ketika ia sudah memasuki mobil Hinata.

"entahlah, apa Naruto-kun ada usulan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Hinata.

Naruto berpikir mencari tempat yang enak untuk di datangi. Tiba tiba wajahnya berubah cerah, matanya mengerlipkan cahaya senang, mulutnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum sumringah seolah mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk di datangi.

" ahha, kenapa bisa lupa sih" ungkapnya tiba tiba. Hinata memandang Naruto bingung, tak mau menjadi beban pemikiran lantas ia bertanya. " apa yang di lupakan Naruto-kun"

"Tadi pagi sasuke teme memberiku dua tiket masuk ke vestival di pusat kota, tadinya ia mau mengajak sakura. Tapi ia bilang sakura sedang ada urusan keluarga, sehingga ia tidak bisa ikut. Dari pada tiket ini terbuang dengan percuma,akhirnya ia memberikannya kepadaku. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu besok malam minggu. Tapi yah sekarang juga tidak jadi masalah"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "pergi ke vestival?, kurasa bukan ide yang buruk"

Mendapat respon yang baik dari Hinata, ia mulai melajukan mobil Hinata ke tempat di adakannya vestival.

.

.

Menyerahkan tiket kepada penjaga gerbang, penjaga gerbang mengangguk dan mempersilahkan sepasang kekasih itu masuk. Naruto lantas menarik tangan mungil Hinata yang ia genggam sedari tadi sejak mereka turun dari mobil.

Mengedarkan pandangan, ada banyak permainan disini dan juga banyak berdiri stand stand penjual makanan dan minuman di sekitar mereka.

Cukup ramai disana walaupun tidak seramai saat ahir pekan, ditambah waktu yang sudah cukup larut. Terhitung sudah jam sepuluh lebih di jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, jalan jalan melihat-lihat sekitar, membeli makanan atau minuman, apa menaiki wahana yang ada?" tawar Naruto.

"kita sudah makan tadi. Mencoba permainan mungkin asik, ada rekomendasi permainan yang menarik?"jawab Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk mencoba beberapa wahana permainan yang ia kira menarik.

skip

Sudah berbagai macam permainan mereka coba. Dari permainan yang biasa biasa saja hingga yang menegangkan.

"hah. hah. tadi itu sangat seru. Seandainya tadi kau melihat bagaimana wajahmu saat menjerit di atas, hahaha ekspresimu sangat lucu kau tau." ucap Naruto ketika mereka baru saja turun dari permainan roller coster.

"huh Naruto-kun menyebalkan, kau tidak tahu betapa menegangkannya tadi, apalagi saat keretanya terjun dari ketinggian, tubuhku bergetar hebat tadi. Rasanya seperti nyawaku terlepas dari tubuhku dan tertinggal jauh di belakang". Hinata menjawab dengan agak kesal, merasa dirinya sedang di ejek.

"hei hei jika nyawamu terlepas dari tubuhmu, seharusnya kamu sudah matikan!".

"kau menyumpahi aku mati?, tega sekali Naruto-kun padaku. apa Naruto-kun sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?". Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, merasa sebal akan perkataan Naruto.

"hei hei aku hanya bercanda, jangan merajuk begitu" Naruto cepat menyahut ketika merasakan raut tidak mengenakan dari gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Aku baru tahu Naruto-kun sangat takut dengan Hantu, kupikir Naruto-kun pemuda yang pemberani? hihi". Hinata tertawa mengejek, membalas ejekan Naruto yang tadi.

Semburat merah menjalar di pipi coklat bergarisnya. Tentu saja, Naruto masih ingat ketika ia dan Hinata memasuki rumah hantu tadi. Selama _tour_ rumah hantu, Naruto selalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata, tak jarang ia menjerit keras kala ia melihat hantu yang tiba tiba muncul. Mengingat itu semua membuat ia malu setengah mati.

Sejujurnya ia ingin menolak saat Hinata mengajaknya mencoba Rumah hantu. Hinata bilang ingin merasakan sensasi horor dari penampakan di sana, walaupun hantu yang di tampilkan hanya bohongan. Tapi ia harus menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dari Hinata.

"baiklah apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya". mengumpulkan sisa sisa harga dirinya. Ia mengalihkan topik agar mereka tak membahas itu lagi.

"entahlah, terserah Naruto-kun saja"

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang. Lagipula ini juga sudah larut". mengajak Hinata pulang, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sekarang sudah jam dua belas lebih. Ia tentu sadar tidak baik seorang perempuan keluar rumah sampai larut malam, pasti keluarganya mencarinya.

"tidak, aku belum ingin pulang"

"kenapa?, ini sudah larut Hinata, ibumu pasti khawatir padamu Hinata". bujuk Naruto lagi

"tidak, aku masih ingin bersamamu, setidaknya untuk beberapa jam lagi" Hinata tetap ngotot tidak ingin pulang.

"hah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tebing utara kota?". Naruto mengalah,tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini.

"hmm baiklah"

Mendapat persetujuan dari Hianata ia lekas menarik tangan mungil sewarna putih susu itu menuju mobil Hinata.

...

Butuh sekitar sepuluh menit untuk menuju ke sini dari tempat vestival. Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju tepi tebing. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di tepi tebing itu.

Tebing ini terletak di utara kota konoha, menghadap langsung kearah kota itu sendiri. Sehingga keadaan seluruh kota dapat terpantau dari tebing ini.

Di sisi tebing terdapat jalan raya yang menghubungkan kota Konoha dan Suna. Namun karena waktu sudah larut membuat jalannya agak sepi.

Keadaan agak gelap karena sedikitnya lampu penerangan. Tetapi itu digantikan oleh cahaya hijau kekuningan yang berkedip yang beterbangan di sekitar tebing -yah itu adalah kunang kunang. Karena tebing ini dekat dengan hutan sebagai rumah mereka.

"Walupun kita sering kesini, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa tempat ini akan semenakjubkan ini ketika malam" Hinata berucap mengagumi tempat ini.

"kau benar, aku beberapa kali pernah kesini kala malam. Tapi kurasa itu tidak seindah malam ini". Jawab Naruto sambil memandang Hinata yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"kenapa?"

"memandang kota konoha dari sini bersamamu kurasa lebih indah daripada sendirian, ada teman untuk mengobrol" terangnya.

"hmm kurasa kau benar" ujar Hinata.

"Hinata lihatlah" perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah kota Konoha berada. "Dari tebing ini kita bisa melihat betapa sibuknya kota Konoha, walaupun sudah malam begini" Hinata melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Naruto. Memang benar,dari tebing ini dia dapat melihat segala hiruk pikuk kota.

"Setiap kali aku kesini saat malam hari, aku merasa seperti sedang terbang,melintasi langit dan berjalan diatas sinar bintang, jika kau anggap asap dan lampu kota sebagai awan dan cahaya bintang. Apa kau marasakan hal yang sama Hinata?". Naruto berucap sambil melihat ke arah kota.

" yaa, aku dapat merasakannya. Dulu aku pernah bermimpi ingin bisa terbang, aku telah melakukan berbagai hal hingga aku berpikir itu mustahil untuk di lakukan. Kini Naruto-kun menunjukanku seperti apa rasanya terbang. Walaupun bukan terbang yang sebenarnya tapi ini sudah cukup untuk mewakilinya. Aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu, Naruto-kun".

Hinata mengucapkan itu dangan bersungguh sungguh, dengan senyuman yang mengembang ia mengatakannya.

"hmm benarkah?" Naruto dapat melihat senyum manis yang mengembang di wajah cantik Hinata. Sungguh ia terlihat sangat manis sekali, ia mengucap janji dalam hati bahwa ia akan menjaga senyuman itu tetep terpatri indah di bibir Hinata.

"ya" jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

Tak ada kata yang terucap lagi di antara mereka. Naruto ikut memandang indahnya kota Konoha dari sini, membiarkan Hinata menikmati pemamdangannya.

"Hinata..." Naruto berucap membuka suara. Ia menengokkan kepalanya kesamping dimana hinata berada.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Hinata menengokkan kepalanya kearah datangnya suara itu. "hmmm...yaa" merespon dengan gumaman.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Aku jadi ingin sekali menciummu" ucap frontal Naruto.

Hinata tak membalas, semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi cubby nya. Ia menundukan wajahnya, ia merasa malu sekarang.

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Ia tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu, ia yakin sekarang pasti pipi Hinata sudah memerah padam karenanya. "hehh, melihat tingkahmu membuatku semakin ingin _memakan_ bibir merah mudamu" lagi lagi Naruto berucap dengan frontal.

"ing-ingin ap...hempp" tidak membiarkan Hinata menyelsaikan katanya. Naruto langsung menangkup ke dua pipi merah Hinata dengan telapak tangannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, menghilangkan jarak antar mereka.

Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Sampai, benda asing bertekstur kenyal menyapa bibir ranumnya, yang ia yakini sebagai bibir sang pemuda pujaan hati. Naruto menciumnya, mengecupnya.

Hanya kecupan lembut yang diberikan sang pemuda sebagai bentuk ungkapan perasaannya.

Kecupan lembut, yang mulai berubah menjadi lumatan penuh gairah.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, meremas pelan surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Sambil memejamkan matanya sedikit malu malu ia membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut.

Ciuman-lumatan lembut yang di latar belakangi gemerlapnya kota Konoha. Ciuman lembut yang di naungi langit malam bertabur jutaan bintang, Ciuman di bawah sinar lembut rembulan.

Hahh hahhh

Deruan nafas mereka keluarkan pertanda usainya kecupan-lumatan penuh gairah mereka.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada bidang pemuda yang ia cintai. Semburat merah yang masih membekas di pipi chubby nya kian melepas, ia sangat malu sekarang. Untunglah gelapnya malam menyamarkan warna merah di pipinya.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencangnya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang sedang bertalu talu.

Tak beda jauh dengan Hinata, semburat merah juga turut menodai pipi tan dengan tiga goresan kumis kucing Naruto. Jantungnya juga berdetak tak karuannya. Hingga ia yakin Hinata akan merasakan detak jantungnya yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu" ucapan Naruto menghapus keheningan yang sempat terjadi sejak berahirnya ciuman mereka.

Hinata mendongak, melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di mata biru saphire Naruto, ia menjawabnya " aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

Naruto mendekap kepala Hinata yang bersandar di dada bidangnya. Mengelus dengan lembut kepala yang bermahkotakan rambut sewarna lembutnya langit malam tak berbintang.

Hinata semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Naruto. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan di pucuk kepalanya, kehangatan yang tercipta dari telapak lebar tangan pemuda terkasih.

"Hinata..."Naruto memanggil, dengan tangan yang masih mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Hinata. "Tadi...kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?".

Hinata mendongak menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, walaupun kepalanya masih menunduk. Kilasan memori tentang pembicaraan yang ia lakukan dengan ibunya muncul ke permukaan. Teringat tentang itu, tanpa sadar setetes air jatuh dari matanya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini, namun ia harus tetap mengatakannya.

Naruto memandang Hinata bigung, yang malah menundukan wajahnya tanpa membalas perkataannya. Ia mungkin tidak melihat tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipi cubby Hinata, mungkin terhalang oleh poni ratanya."Hinata?" Ia memanggil namanya.

"sebenarnya..." Hinata sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan isakannya agar tidak di ketahui Naruto."Aku dijodohkan oleh ibuku hiks" walupun ia telah berusaha tetap saja isakannya keluar juga.

Naruto semakin bingung mendengar isakan kecil di sela sela suaranya. Namun ketika mengetahui apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan ia memakluminya. Hinata dijodohkan?. sebenarnya ia tidak terima namun ia tetap berpikir jernih.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang dagu gadis itu lembut, terasa sedikit basah disana. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia dapat melihat lelehan air mata yang tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. "dengan siapa?"

"seorang pemuda, anak kemalan ibuku hiks. Namanya Otsutsuki Toneri hiks" Hinata menjawab dengan isakan yang beberapa kali lolos dari bibirnya.

"Apa pemuda itu baik? maksudku sifat dan perilakunya"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekali waktu perjodohan. Memangnya kenapa hiks" Hinata bingung akan pemuda ini, kenapa malah bertanya seperti itu.

"Jika ia baik aku akan lega melepasmu, aku tidak akan khawatir akan dirimu" Naruto menjawabnya ragu, ia sebenarnya sedih mengetahui kekasihnya di jodohkan dengan laki laki lain.

"hiks kenapa Naruto-kun mengatakan seperti itu?. Apa Naruto-kun tidak sedih mendengarnya?. Apa Naruto-kun tidak marah?. Apa Naruto-kun sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? hingga mengatakan seperti itu". Hinata tidak percaya Naruto akan mengatakan itu. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap Naruto akan marah atau akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi nyatanya, Naruto terlihat pasrah dan malah terlihat ingin melepasnya dan membiarkan perjodohan ini terus berlanjut.

"Bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku sedih mendengar kau dijodohkan. Akupun masih menyayangumi, sangat mencintaimu malahan. Hanya saja..." ia menghentikan kalimatnya, ragu ingin mengatakannya.

"Hanya saja apa Naruto-kun?. Jika kau masih menyayangiku seharusnya kau tidak melepasku begitu saja hiks hiks. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu, katakan Naruto-kun"

"Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Hanya sajaa... Aku merasa aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Aku hanya seorang pemuda dengan penghasilan tak seberapa. Aku tidak yakin bisa membahagiakanmu dengan hasil kerjaku sebagai mekanik. Jika pemuda itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku juga pasti akan bahagia" Naruto memberikan senyuman kepada Hinata, meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan bahagia nantinya. Walaupun raut sedih tidak bisa di hilangkan sepenuhnya.

"Bodoh hiks. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku tidak peduli apa pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak perduli seberapa penghasilanmu. Aku akan bahagia bila bersamamu hiks hiks" Hinata terengah , ia mengucapkanya tanpa jeda.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi ak..."

"Tapi apa Naruto-kun" Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Jengah dengan segala alasan yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Kumohon. hiks Kita bisa kawin lari" Hinata berucap tidak sadar. Ia tidak bisa lagi memikirkan apa apa lagi.

"Jangan bodoh Hinata. Aku ah tidak, Kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Keluargamu pasti sedih jika kita melakukannya apalagi ibumu. Lalu apa yang akan aku katakan pada ibuku jika kita melakukan itu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan keluargaku. Tolong pikirkan lagi Hinata !". Naruto berucap dengan tegas, agar Hinata paham dan tidak semakin sedih.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak ingin perjodohan ini berlanjut. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu" air matanya semakin tumpah mengalir jatuh.

"Hinata tenanglah" Naruto mengelus belakang kepala Hinata. Mencoba meredakan luapan emosi yang di keluarkan oleh Hinata. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku yakin ibumu memilih yang terbaik untukmu, Beliau tentu tidak ingin memiliki menantu yang buruk sepertiku"

Hinata menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar. "Baiklah jika Naruto ingin seperti itu. Tapi sebelum itu Naruto harus lakukan itu denganku!".

"Melakukan apa Hinata?"

"Berhubungan seks denganku. Aku ingin Naruto sebagi yang pertama, aku tidak ingin orang lain yang melakukannya. Setidaknya aku ingin memiliki kenangan yang indah bersama Naruto-kun, sebelum kita berpisah" Hinata berucap dengan tegas tak ingin di bantah.

"Tsk. Sudah ku bilang jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak Hinata. Aku tidak akan melakukannya pada siapapun meskipun itu adalah kekasihku sendiri. Selama ia belum sah secara hukum dan agama sebagai istriku. Kau bisa menganggapku pemuda yang naif ataupun yang lainnya, tapi inilah aku. Aku sangat menghormati wanita. Dari rahim wanitalah aku di lahirkan ke dunia ini". Naruto berucap

"Kalau begitu nikahilah aku Naruto hiks Aku sungguh tidak ingin berpisah denganmu" Air mata kembali mengalirr jatuh." hiks Naruto-kun bilang aku harus sedikit egois, aku hanya melakukan apa yang Naruto-kun perintahkan".

Naruto tersentak akan perkataan Hinata ia tak menyangka perkataanya akan membuat Hinata melakukan ini. "Aku memang mengatakan itu, tapi bukan yang seperti ini yang ku maksud"

"Lalu apa?" Hinata menaikan suaranya.

Naruto diam tak menjawabnya. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu lebih dekat dengannya, ia mendekapnya. "menangislah Hinata!, tumpahkan semua air matamu, menjeritlah sekencang kencangnya bila itu dirasa bisa mengurangi beban pikiran dan kesedihanmu Hinata!".

"Huaaaaa hiks hiks hiks..." Hinata menjerit sekeras kerasnya. Tak perduli jeritannya akan di dengar oleh orang lain. Dia mendekap tubuh kekar sang kekasih dengan erat seakan tak mau berpisah dengannya.

Naruto dapat merasakan baju di bagian dadanya basah karena air mata yang tumpah dari mata Hinata. Dia juga dapat merasakan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya bergetar dengan hebat. Ia masih mengelus kepala belakang Hinata.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Dinginnya angin malam tidak menjadi penganggu kegiatan mereka.

"kurasa kau sudah tenang" ia mengatakannya kala isakan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata tak sesering tadi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai bentuk respon ucapan Naruto."aku sungguh tidak ingin berpisah denganmu" gumam pelan Hinata.

Namun suaranya masih cukup keras untuk di dengar Naruto. Ia memandang sedih gadisnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata namun apa boleh buat. Ia berpikir mencari solusi untuk semua ini. "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan ibumu, aku akan mencoba menghentikan perjodohan itu" inilah solusi yang ia dapat.

Hinata mendongak, mencari kebohongan di balik tatapan mata saphire indah di depannya, namun ia tak dapat menemukannya. "Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Lalu kapan Naruto-kun akan bertemu dengan ibu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin besok atau lusa"

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia merapatkan pelukannya,lebih membenamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Naruto. Senyum manis masih ia pertahankan walaupun Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya.

Naruto juga mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan gadisnya lebih tenang. Walaupun ia mengatakan seperti itu, ia ragu untuk melakukannya. _Apa yang akan aku katakan pada ibunya? Dengan cara seperti apa aku mengatakannya? Lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan bila ibunya tidak menerimanya?_. Terlalu banyak pertanyan yang muncul dalam benaknya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ia memandang gadis dalam dekapannya. Sudah tak terdengar lagi isakan tangis darinya, tubuhnya tak bergetar lagi. Hembusan nafas yang menerpa baju di bagian dadanya mulai teratur. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut pucuk kepala gadisnya. "Malam sudah larut Hinata, sebaiknya kita pulang"

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, mendapati tatapan lembut nan menenangkan dari sapphire pemudanya. "huum"Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dalam gendongannya. Naruto menjalankan mobil ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka selama perjalanan pulang. Naruto yang fokus menyetir dan Hinata yang masih memikirkan segala kejadian yang menimpanya.

Tinggal melewati perempatan jalan di depan lagi maka mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Naruto terus jalan lurus melewati perempatan itu.

"Naruto bukankah seharusnya kita belok kanan untuk sampai ke rumahmu?" Hinata bertanya kala di rasa Naruto melewati jalan yang salah.

"Bukan rumahku yang ku tuju, tapi rumahmu"

"Tidak, kita kerumahmu dulu!"

"Tapi nanti kau bagaimana, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu menyetir sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu, lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"Aku masih memiliki cukup kesadaran untuk menyetir sampai rumahku". Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Tetap saja tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyetir sendiri saat malam begini"

"Sudahlah tidak usah pikirkan aku, putar balik sekarang dan pulang ke rumahmu"

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, menuruti sifat keras kepala Hinata yang sedang kambuh. Ia memutar balik dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Setelah melewati perempatan tadi dan menyusuri gang kecil sepanjang beberapa ratus meter.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan melewati gerbang, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka di depan pintu masuk rumah.

"Naruto-kun apa aku boleh menginap di rumahmu malam ini?, hanya malam ini" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu

"haaah, bukannya aku melarangmu hanya saja apa yang akan di katakan para tetangga?, pulang larut malam dan berahiir membawa seorang gadis ke dalam rumah. Mereka akan menganggap buruk keluarga kita. Hal ini bisa mencoreng nama baik keluargamu Hinata". Naruto bukannya tidak senang Hinata menginap di rumahnya, ia sangat senang malahan. Hanya saja ia takut nantinya para tetangga akan menilai buruk keluarganya dan keluarga Hinata. Mereka memang selalu menilai dari apa yang dapat mereka lihat dan asal menyimpulkan sendiri, tanpa tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak boleh yahh?" Hinata menunduk sedih.

Melihat Hinata yang menunduk, ia menghela nafas. Ia mendekat dan mengecup lembut kening Hinata. Tinggi badan Hinata yang hanya sebatas dagunya membuat ia sedikit menunduk untuk melakukannya. "Sudahlah, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua"

"hmmm.. baiklah, aku akan pulang" Hinata hanya pasrah.

Naruto mengangguk,"kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?". Dia bertanya memastikan dan mendapat balasan berupa anggukan dari Hinata. "Baiklah, hati hati di jalan".

Hinat hanya mengangguk lagi, tapi ia tak kunjung bergerak selangkahpun. "Kenapa?, ada yang tertinggal" tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata tak kunjung pergi.

Hinata bungkam tak menjawabnya, wajahnya memerah. Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang bahwa ia ingin menciumnya, tapi karena pada dasarnya Hinata adalah gadis pemalu jadi ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

Naruto menghela nafas yang untuk kesekian kalinya, merasa bingung dengan kemauannya.

"ci-cium per pisahan", ah ternyata Hinata memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengucapkannya, walaupun dengan muka yang sudah memereh padam.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia cukup kaget mendengar Hinata mengatakan ingin berciuman. Ia tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menangkup pipi yang dihiasi sumburat merah itu. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Mengecup bibir merah muda gadisnya.

Kecupan ringan tanpa lumatan.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik ia melepas kecupannya. Ia menjaukan kepalanya meskipun hidung mereka masih saling menempel. Naruto berikan senyum lembutnya.

Tak lama Hinata melonggarkan jarak antar mereka. Mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya walaupun kepalnya sesekali menengok ke belakang. Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya kala ia sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

Naruto tetap berdiri di tempatnya, memandang sang kekasih dari langkah pertamanya sampai masuk mobil dan melajukan mobilnya sampai tak terlihat dari pandangan.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, entah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan itu. Lalu ia berbalik badan dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya, untunglah ia membawa kunci cadangan hingga ia tak perlu repot repot memanggil ibunya yang mungkin sedang tidur. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan pelan.

Rumah sederhana dengan perabotan yang juga sederhana. Rumah sederhana yang hanya di tinggali oleh tiga penghuni saja, yaitu dirinya sendiri, ibunya dan adik perempuannya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena penyakit jantung. Walaupun sederhana ia tetap bersyukur, setidaknya ia tak perlu membayar uang sewa tiap bulannya.

"Baru pulang hmmm?" baru saja ia menutup dan mengunci pintu, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah sedang berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di ambang pintu lain dari rumah ini.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Kushina, wanita yang telah melahirkannya dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu. Yah dia adalah ibunya.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kukerjakan" Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Urusan seperti apa hingga lupa waktu seperti ini hmmm"

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, aku lelah aku ingin tidur" ucap Naruto acuh, tentu saja ia sudah sering di ceramahi ibunya.

"ckk.. Naruto hormatilah orang yang lebih tua ini" Kushina berkata tegas ketika dirinya merasa tak di hargai oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Ya ya ya, baiklah" ucap Naruto bosan, sudah sering ia mendengar itu dari ibunya.

"ckk.. Gadis yang sangat cantik, apa itu pacarmu?"

"ya"

"sudah berapa lama"

"satu setengah tahun" Naruto menjawab dengan sejujurnya, untuk apa ia berbohong dalam hal seperti ini.

"Sudah selama itu dan kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku?" Kushina heran pada anaknya ini. Sebagai ibu tentu saja ada perasaan senang mengetahui anaknya sudah memiliki kekasih, pasalnya Naruto selama ini selalu menolak untuk bercerita mengenai wanita yang dekat dengannya.

"Nanti jika sudah saatnya akan aku perkenalkan pada Kaa-san, mungkin?" Naruto tak yakin akan itu. Ia sendiri bingung akan hubungannya dengan Hinata, ia memang masih berstatus pacaran dengan Hinata, tapi tak tahu apa statusnya beberapa bulan lagi.

"ck kau ini, kau sudah dewasa sudah saatnya membina keluargamu sendiri, cepat lamrlah ia!" perintah wanita dua anak ini.

"yayaya ibu dengan ambisi segera menimang cucunya. Ayolah Kaa-san, aku ngantuk sekali tak bisakah kita membahas ini di lain waktu?" Naruto mendengus, oh ayolah ia ingin segera pergi ke kasur empuknya, badannya sudah lelah ingin segera di baringkan. Tapi salahkan ibunya yang masih memberikan ceramah malamnya hingga ia masih tertahan di ruangan ini.

"huh dasar, Oyasuminasai Naruto" Kushina mengahiri ceramah malamnya, Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya membiarkan anak sulungnya beristirahat. Tubuhnya juga lelah seharian ia bekerja di tambah berjam jam menunggu anak laki laki satu satunya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Melihat ibunya berbalik dan menuju ke kamarnya, ia juga berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Setibanya di kamar tak lantas ia membaringkan tubuhnya dalam empuknya kasur, ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos biasa dan celana boxer. Lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi sekedar mencuci muka dan membasuh badannya yang terasa sedikit lengket karena keringat. Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia melihat langit langit kamarnya yang bercat orange setelah mambaringkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat kembali semua runtutan kejadian yang di alaminya pada hari ini. Khususnya saat ia dan Hinata ada di tepi tebing pinggir kota. Ia masih ingat apa yang di katakannya waktu itu. Berbicar dengan ibu Hinata? menghentikan perjodohan?. Apa ia benar benar akan melakukan itu?. Sungguh ia bimbang saat ini, di satu sisi ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata dan perjodohan itu tak di lanjutkan. Namun ia sadar ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, status sebagai kekasih Hinata tak serta merta membuatnya bisa ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi keluarga Hinata. Ia adalah orang luar bagi kedua keluarga itu, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu. Namun ia telah berjanji pada Hinata, janji tetaplah janji, ia tidak bisa mengingkarinya.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalanya sakit, ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Mengubur rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya dalam buaian mimpi. Tapi itu tidak semudah yang ia kira, pikiran pikiran tadi terus muncul dalam benaknya, membayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

A/N : Tak banyak kata yang mau aku katakan. Intinya ini fic pertama saya, dan mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan.

Jika berkenan tinggalkanlah kritik, saran atau bahkan flame.

Sam out.


End file.
